if love was a dance, you'd have two left feet
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: "So…what happens when we do kiss girls?" Beck says after a minute, not meeting Robbie's gaze, "What if they're all…skilled and stuff, and they think we suck?" / Beck&Robbie, in an uncomfortable situation.


**if love was a dance, you'd have two left feet**

**summary: **"So…what happens when we _do_ kiss girls?" Beck says after a minute, not meeting Robbie's gaze, "What if they're all…skilled and stuff, and they think we suck?"  
**notes**: i...i am so awkward. so, me and anysa (sassysauce) were discussing couples from the victorious fandom, and quickly came to the conclusion that none of the boys could really be paired together. and i tried to figure out ways to get them together that wasn't out of character, and this was the best that i could come up with, lmfao. awkward conversations and practicing kissing in a tree! :D sorry if it's a tad out of character; i tried really hard to make it sound like them, but this is set during the summer before ninth grade, so they're going to sound a little less mature since they've just gotten out of middle school. hope you enjoy! :)  
**disclaimer**: victorious isn't mine.

(&)

"It's hot," Beck complains, wiping his brow and shading his eyes from the summer sun which is just starting to fall behind a wispy cloud. A curly-haired, gangly boy in the awkward stage of growing into his body grunts his agreement and hoists himself onto a higher branch of an oak tree and pauses to take a breath.

"How did you get up there so fast?" He asks, pulling his glasses from the bridge of his nose and rubbing the spot in between his eyes.

"Oh, come on Robbie. It's not hard." Beck grins, reaching for an even higher branch and pulling himself up, "Just keep climbing."

Robbie lets out a breath, repositioning the glasses back onto his face, "Not everyone is as physically fit as _you_, Beck. I have asthma," he complains, but continues his ascent into the limbs anyways to prove a point.

"Go cry to your mom about it," Beck replies offhandedly, making himself comfortable against the trunk of the tree. Robbie squints at him in what's supposed to be an intimidating look, but comes off looking tired. He huffs and clambers onto the next branch.

It's a rare moment in time when the two boys are alone; Beck's neighbors had gone on vacation, taking the little girl that sometimes swung on the swing set in their backyard with them, and his parents are busy inside, preparing for the Sunday brunch they were hosting the next day.

"Gross," Robbie mutters, pulling his hand away from the tree to examine the sticky substance on his palm.

"It's just tree sap. Don't be a wimp," Beck chastises, rolling his eyes good-naturedly as he carefully lowers himself onto the branch under his so he can offer a hand to Robbie, "Here," he says, nodding towards his outstretched fingertips. Robbie reluctantly takes hold of his wrist and allows Beck to help him up the limbs until they're standing on the same one. "See? Not that hard." He grins and Robbie lowers his gaze, immediately taking hold of the trunk when he sees how high the two are.

"Man…" He whispers, feeling his knees tremble. "This is super high."

"Yeah, it sure would suck to fall from here, huh?"

"Thanks for that mental image, Beck. You know exactly how to make me feel better. Has anyone ever told you that you should be a therapist?"

"Oh, shut up." Beck sticks out his tongue and pulls himself back up to the branch he had been sitting on before. When he sees that Robbie isn't following, he groans. "Come _on_, Robbie."

"I'll pass." Robbie says flatly, maneuvering slowly to the fatter end of the branch and leaning against the trunk.

"Whatever. But you know, if you fall, it's a lot less likely that I'll be there to catch you."

Robbie grumbles as he grabs a limb of Beck's branch and hoists himself up with a little of the other boy's help. They sit across from each other, Robbie awkwardly straddling the branch between his legs with Beck's legs uncomfortably on one side of him; Beck's foot digs into his hip a little, but it's not bothersome enough to tell him to move it.

"So, what do you do now?" Robbie asks, willing himself to look at Beck's face so he doesn't look down, instead.

"I don't know. Chill out." Beck locks his fingers together behind his head and leans into his hands, apparently taking his own advice. Robbie doesn't say anything; instead, he peers through the leaves at the slowly descending sun.

The two sit in silence for a moment, unmoving, until Beck shifts his legs so he's sitting sideways on the branch. Robbie watches him with forced interest, sniffs, and adjusts his glasses.

"Hey, Robbie…Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Beck blurts, turning to look at the other boy seriously. Robbie's eyes widen then narrow, his mouth forming a tight line, obviously embarrassed. "No, _honestly_, man. Have you?"

"No," Robbie says, a little defensively.

"Oh." Beck says, turning his head to look at his fingers. He twiddles his thumbs. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_." Robbie snaps, obviously uncomfortable. Beck's shoulders droop a little and Robbie softens, casting his gaze to the side. "Have you?" He asks, a tad hesitantly.

"Yeah, a few. But everyone knows they don't count unless you kiss." Beck says, finally turning to face Robbie again. Robbie searches him skeptically.

"You…you've never kissed anyone?"

Beck's face turns red and he averts his eyes.

"…_Really_? But you're – we're about to go to high school!"

"Shut up, I know!" Beck yells, "You haven't kissed anybody either," he adds. Robbie wilts, and Beck rephrases, "It's not…it's not a big deal. I'm sure a lot of guys our age haven't kissed anyone."

"Yeah, they're called _nerds_," Robbie mutters, though Beck doesn't appear to be listening. Instead, he's staring intently at his shoes with his eyebrows furrowed, seemingly lost in thought. Robbie doesn't know what to say, so he waits quietly, obediently.

"So…what happens when we _do_ kiss girls?" Beck says after a minute, not meeting Robbie's gaze, "What if they're all…skilled and stuff, and they think we suck?"

"I…I don't know." Robbie mutters, his cheeks going pink, "I guess we just hope that we don't."

"_Hope_? That's so lame." Beck whines, kicking a foot in the air.

"Well what else are you going to do about it?" Robbie asks, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know…" Beck doesn't finish his sentence; instead, he stares at Robbie until it makes the other boy uncomfortable again.

"W-What?" Robbie stammers.

"Don't – don't think I'm a total freak for saying this, but, like, maybe…maybe we could like…" Beck pauses, tries to get his thoughts together. Robbie just stares with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "I'm not gay." Beck blurts.

Robbie deadpans. "I…I don't think anyone ever said you were…"

"No," Beck holds up his hands in defeat, letting out a breath, "I…I don't know how to say this without it sounding like I am." Robbie stares.

"If you ask me to kiss you, I swear – "

"Look! It's just for practice!" Beck explains, keeping his hands up just in case he needs to shield himself from a punch in the face.

"You were actually going to ask that?" Robbie cries.

"It's not a big deal!"

"You're a guy!"

"So?" Beck runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "It's just practice. For when we _kiss_ _girls_. I'm not saying I want to like, make out with you or anything. Just, you know, a kiss. To see what it feels like." He pauses, trying to figure out Robbie's expression, "Oh, _come on_. You can't tell me you're not at least a _little_ curious!"

"Of course I'm _curious_!" Robbie answers, his voice getting higher, "I just don't think I want my first kiss to be with – with a _guy_!" He whispers the last part as though the wind will hear them and tell everyone their secret.

"A first kiss isn't any different than a second kiss. Come on, Robbie. For like, three seconds."

"Why are you pushing this?" Robbie asks, his voice wavering – a sign that he's coming closer to giving in.

"Because I need to know if I'm a good kisser or if I need to practice!" Beck yells in aggravation. He lets out a breath and runs his hands through his hair, watching Robbie like a hawk, waiting for a response.

"…Just – just once, okay? And no...tonguing or anything. Just a kiss."

Beck brightens. "Okay."

"And – and we don't _tell_ anyone."

"Duh, Robbie, I'm not a moron," Beck raises his eyebrow.

"Good." He pauses, "So…"

"So I guess we just…do it."

"Okay…"

Neither boy moves.

"Are you sure about this, Beck?" Robbie asks, his tone breathy and his cheeks so hot that he swears his glasses are starting to fog up.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Beck takes a deep breath and leans forward, gripping the branch in his hands to keep himself steady. Instinctively, Robbie leans back, somehow propping a hand up behind him. Beck crinkles his nose, "Come _on_."

"Sorry," Robbie apologizes, pushing himself forward until his nose awkwardly bumps Beck's, "Sorry," he apologizes again, his face flushing.

"Stop apologizing, you're making me nervous," Beck says, his balance on the branch wavering.

"Sorry."

He groans.

"Just, hold still," Beck commands, though he hesitates so he can take another breath and mutter, "I wonder if kissing girls is this weird."

"Oh God, I hope not," Robbie answers, and Beck hides a smile before telling him to shut up.

"Okay, I'm just gonna…" Beck trails off, tilting his head sideways and coming so close that Robbie can feel his breath on his lips. He pauses for a second and Robbie tenses up, but then his mouth is covered and Robbie puckers his lips against Beck's for a four-second period that feels like eternity. Beck pulls away, meeting Robbie's eyes immediately.

"Well?" He asks, like it was no big deal that they had just kissed each other.

"W-Well what?" Robbie manages to get out, reaching up to remove his glasses from his face to wipe them off. He's thankful for the distraction; he doesn't think he could manage looking at Beck without turning a million different shades of pink.

"Do you think girls would like that?"

"I don't know!" Robbie yells, and Beck groans.

"That doesn't help _at all_."

"I'm _so_ _sorry_." Robbie says sarcastically, putting his glasses back on, "I didn't realize you wanted your skills completely _evaluated_."

Beck rolls his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to do it again."

"_Excuse_ _you_?"

"Geez, calm down! I was kidding!" Beck holds his hands up in defeat, then offers a smile even if it seems a little out of place. "Let's just forget it happened, okay? Last one down is a rotten egg!" He cries, hopping from the branch and quickly making his way down the tree.

Robbie gapes after him. Then,

"Hey, wait up! That's cheating!"


End file.
